


we found love (in a hopeless place)

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Archangels, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Pre-Series, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two archangels Anna loves, and one she is in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love (in a hopeless place)

Michael is fire, burning with strength and passion and power and he leaves Anna in awe every time she sees him. To his brothers and sisters he is stern, but always kind and Anna doesn’t think she could love him any more, but she is not _in_ love with him. The love she feels for her leader is something between admiration and devotion, and it’s perfect like that, because they could never be more, anyway.

-

Lucifer is beautiful, there is no other word to describe him. The ice to his brother‘s fire, he is the brightest of them all, and he shines and shines and _shines_. Anna loves him, of course, everyone does, but she is not _in_ love with him. Perhaps it’s because he is _too_ bright, _too_ beautiful. He is the morning star in every sense of the word, and really, how could you be in love with a star?

-

(Also, the two of them are already so desperately in love with each other that there wouldn’t be room for her in between. They’re too halves of a whole, they are everything, fire and ice, always together, always in love, and Michael burns and Lucifer shines, and then Lucifer falls and everything becomes nothing.)

-

Gabriel is not like his brothers, he is neither fire nor ice, but something in between, a lively, happy warmth that he spreads everywhere he goes. His wings are golden and his eyes always sparkle with mischief, and even if he’s not as powerful as Michael and doesn’t shine as brilliantly as Lucifer, he is the archangel that Anna loves the most, because _he_ is the one who spends most of the time with his little siblings, _he_ is is the one who jokes around with them and he is also the only one who she feels loves humanity as much as she does.

Which is why she is not surprised at all when she finds him, observing the Winchester brothers and dear little Castiel, not soon after she has escaped her captors in heaven. He is disguised as a pagan god, but she recognizes him instantly, of course she does. _Gabriel,_ she whispers, and his eyes widen. _Anna._ And faster than a human eye could blink, they’re in each others arms.

-

They lie on a giant bed in one of those fancy hotel rooms she has always dreamt about when she thought she was human (maybe Gabriel knows this, maybe this is why he flew them here of all places.) Her head rests on his chest, his arms are wrapped around her and it feels so _good_ to be with one of her brothers who doesn’t want to kill or torture her. Slowly, Anna turns her head and presses her lips against his in a tender kiss. 

_Anna,_ he says and it almost sounds like a prayer, _are you sure that this is what you want?_ Anna smiles and nods. _Yes, Gabriel,_ she answers. _This is what I want._ And then Gabriel pulls her on top of him and then _he_ kisses _her_ , and it’s warm and perfect and it’s everything. And Anna knows for sure that she has finally found the one she is in love with.

-

(Later, when Michael gives her a gentle smile while his fire burns her to death, she doesn’t hate him for it, she never could. Instead she pities him. Because Anna has found the one she’s in love with and so did Michael, but Michael lost him and she can’t imagine anything more painful. She hopes that the Winchesters manage to keep refusing, so the fight will never happen, and maybe, one day, the two of them will have each other again.)


End file.
